


The Incident

by RiddleWraith



Category: Naruto
Genre: (slight) Praise Kink, A Lot of Issues, Also they really want Kakashi to be happy, Anal Sex, Because everyone he loves dies, Daddy Kink, Hatacest, Kakashi Has Issues, Kakashi doesn't have good associations with the word love, Kakashi hates admitting he loves anyone, Kakashi loves Sakumo a little too much, Little Kakashi hears too much, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, People in the Pure Land are perverts, Rin and Obito have fun watching (even if they did it by accident), Sex, So that's a thing, The dead don't give any fucks, Time Travel, Unhealthy Relationships, he's embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleWraith/pseuds/RiddleWraith
Summary: Kakashi, through unknown means, is thrown back in time. After realizing it isn't a genjutsu he decides that he isn't going to sit by and just let anything happen, even for the sake of foresight. At this point he would do anything to save his father as long as it doesn't endanger his current and future loved ones. He both does and doesn't regret it.





	The Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyodrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/gifts), [redlipstickkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Which Kakashi Freaks The HELL Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752766) by [Nyodrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite). 
  * Inspired by [Blind of the Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854292) by [redlipstickkisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses). 



> This is inspired by "In Which Kakashi Freaks The HELL Out" by Nyodrite and "Blind of the Time" by redlipstickkisses. If you like this and haven't read them yet, I really recommend it. I started writing this pretty much immediately after reading them both because I really couldn't not. Kakashi doesn't use an alias during his time travel because really, who the hell is going to guess time travel if they aren't given any real clues? Well, that and both Kakashi and I are lazy as fuck and I couldn't think of a good one to use. I was going to use something poetic but then I'm like "fuck it". Edited recently because I didn't read my own work thoroughly enough before posting it and I legit forgot at one point that Kakashi wouldn't have the Sharingan anymore and thus wouldn't cover an eye. So yeah, that's fixed.

It had been nearly half a year since the “incident” as he’d taken to calling it and Kakashi had yet to figure out what had happened to send him here. He had somehow gained the trust of his old village and had been allowed to stay and even be an active shinobi within her ranks. When the incident first occurred, he was sure he’d been trapped in an elaborate genjutsu which was odd because the only one alive at that point who would have been able to catch him in a genjutsu had left the village to take up Jiraiya’s old post as spymaster to gather information for the village.

Seeing as he was the last _trained_ Uchiha and he was pretty sure Sarada was neither smart enough nor clever enough at her current age to cast a believable genjutsu on him, he’d had to conclude eventually that what he was seeing was indeed real. The girl hadn’t yet awoken her sharingan but that wasn’t that surprising considering she was only three and had never left the village confines. Once he had reached the conclusion that what he was seeing was real, he had proceeded to have a full on and embarrassing meltdown and he was lucky that only a few had witnessed it.

The few that had witnessed it were the Sandaime Hokage, the Yamanaka the Sandaime had brought in to interrogate him and the Nara they’d brought in as a consultant. Unable to explain his breakdown with anything less than the truth, the Sandaime Hokage, the Yamanaka and the Nara had all learned of his origins and had verified his story via said Yamanaka. They had been skeptical of course as he could honestly just be incredibly unhinged and merely believe what he was saying but they had decided that if his claims could be proven, he could be a great asset to the village.

Once that had been decided, he had given them specific information on things that would happen that he as one man obviously wouldn’t have the power to do or have done, especially locked up as he was. It had taken months to prove what he was saying but the end result could not be argued with when he was given as much free reign of the village as any other Jounin of that time would have. Even better, he had gained a few important allies who were all nearly as eager as he to figure out how he had been sent to this time period if for different reasons.

He had told them everything that could even remotely be considered a threat to his village and even the other villages, unworried about changing time as he was unwilling to just sit back and let anything happen to Konoha for the sake of keeping the future the same. He knew who was able to beat Kaguya and he would have his team trained by the best no matter what it took. If they could start preparing for the Fourth Great Shinobi War before it ever happened, _if_ it even happened this time, all the better. There were still some things that couldn’t be immediately acted upon but that couldn’t be helped.

Zetsu needed to be found and eliminated, the Gedō Mazō needed to found and destroyed if possible, Madara needed to be found, eliminated and burnt so that not even ashes remained and he couldn’t be revived with the Edo Tensei, [Danzō](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjr6vb7uIPWAhVq5IMKHfZFB-QQFggoMAA&url=http%3A%2F%2Fnaruto.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FDanz%25C5%258D_Shimura&usg=AFQjCNFWeJ-syqqa4hno0hehl-PYZJDIHw) needed to be publicly exposed as the dirty traitor he was in a way he couldn’t fight except by visible and obviously traitorous force and the Third Great Shinobi War including the mission that kicked it off needed to be stopped before it could be started. Given, that last was much closer to them being able to do something about it given the timing.

His father had not yet gone on that mission and thus had not caused heightened tensions between Konoha and the other great Shinobi countries so soon after the end of the Second Great Shinobi War. If he had anything to say about it, Sakumo never _would_ go on that disastrous mission but he wasn’t the Hokage anymore (or would that be yet?) so he couldn’t rescind any mission orders he was given if the Hokage still felt that the mission was vital to the village. He would however do anything he could to stop the man from committing seppuku if events played out the same way as before.

He had started his plan simply by introducing himself to the man as soon as he had free reign to do so and he’d had to brush of his name being identical to the man’s son. He wasn’t intending to tell anyone who didn’t need to know who he really was or where (when) he was from and he didn’t care to use an alias when it would be too much trouble to remember it. That had started around two months ago and he was slowly becoming friends with Sakumo. He saw Sakumo give him odd looks from time to time of course but he had never known his father well enough to read him.

Even in this time he hadn’t been given enough time to get to know him for that. Instead of doing anything about the odd looks he decided to just endure them. He became close enough to the man that he was even eventually introduced to this time’s version of himself and he was just as precocious as Kakashi remembered being at that point in his life. He always observed the kid with a feeling akin to nostalgia and rather than trying to discourage him from pursuing the shinobi arts, he offered advice he had come by just by virtue of being a Jounin sensei.

He may not have been the greatest teacher but being a teacher had actually taught him a lot. It was on one of his frequent visits with Sakumo that the man finally broke and cornered him alone when little Kakashi was busy. He then proceeded to question Kakashi about his heritage until he finally answered. He had been shocked by the line of questioning although if he would have thought about it he shouldn’t have been. His father’s senses were just as acute as his own so it was honestly no wonder he had picked up the similarities between their scents.

His scent was thankfully different enough from the scent of his younger counterpart and his father’s scent to not give away the game completely but that didn’t mean much since it was still similar enough for them to be related in the least. He’d had to admit to being a Hatake but he wouldn’t admit the full story. Thankfully Sakumo made his own assumptions and the man had assumed that he was an offshoot clan member that had made his way to Konoha looking for the last of his rumored family. Even more thankfully the man had warmed up to him even further after that.

The Hatake as a clan felt that blood was important even if it wasn’t everything. He was family so he was pack and that was all there was to it as far as Sakumo and the younger Kakashi were concerned. He started slowly learning more about the man than he had ever gotten to know in his own childhood. He learned of Sakumo’s hopes for his son, his dreams for the future, his personal goals and even the motivations that drove him. It made the man all the more human and precious to Kakashi and he was less and less willing to let anything happen to him.

Before it had been out of a sense of duty to both the man himself and his younger self as he’d wanted to give them a better future than the one he had experienced. Slowly it became less about duty and more about his personal wishes as he became more entwined in the lives of his younger self and his father. Without realizing it nearly a year after he’d arrived he had become Sakumo’s closest confidant. It had become easier to view him as a closely related friend rather than the father he had lost so long ago, especially considering how much his relationship with the man had changed.

Their relationship was now a closer one than the one Kakashi had with him in his own childhood. As he had been confided in, he too confided in the man at least what was safe and vague enough to tell him. He revealed his past with his own father, his fears for the future, his hopes for his pack and his home and the things he was most passionate about. He became so close to Sakumo that they began to read each other easily despite both of them being generally non-emotive and one wearing a half face mask that covered a lot of his expression.

Both were the first to know if something was wrong with the other when something happened to either one of them. Kakashi quickly came to treasure the time he spent with Sakumo and he spent less and less time away from the Hatake compound as the days passed and they got closer. At one point, he had pretty much moved in. Rather than protesting the change, Sakumo and his younger self had just quietly made a place for him in their lives and in their home. He began to need his father’s companionship just as much as the man seemed to need his.

When one of them woke up from nightmares due to the type of life they led, the other could unfailingly calm them and eventually lull them back to sleep. Slowly, it became normal for Kakashi to fall asleep in Sakumo’s bed when he had a particularly bad night and for Sakumo to fall asleep in Kakashi’s when Sakumo’s nights were just as bad. They would regularly wake up in one another’s comforting presence with no comment made about what had happened the night before. This routine was only broken up by missions taken up by one or the other and it continued that way for quite awhile.

It didn’t take nearly that long for Kakashi to realize that he would do anything for Sakumo as long as it didn’t put his future loved ones in danger. He _loved_ the man and it almost hurt him to realize that. He would do nearly anything to see his father and friend happy. When one day Sakumo went on a mission that lasted longer than most of his recent missions had, Kakashi had worried somewhat but had tried to keep up a brave front for the sake of the younger Kakashi. It was no use panicking when he didn’t know for sure that anything was actually wrong.

When Sakumo had come back from his mission looking like the man from Kakashi’s memories, he finally allowed himself to subtly panic. The rumors came quickly after him along with rising tensions between the greater shinobi villages. He had wanted to demand answers from the Hokage but that would require leaving Sakumo’s side and at this point he wasn’t willing to risk that. Instead, he stayed beside the man, trying to give him a reason to continue to wake up every morning. Last time, a son that slowly started to shun him had clearly not been enough.

That just meant that Kakashi would have to be enough so that his younger self didn’t have to pick up the slack. He started to sleep in Sakumo’s bed with him every night, coaxing him to rise in the morning to eat and train in at least some semblance of a routine. A messenger had been sent almost immediately following his last disastrous mission announcing that he was on forced leave from missions pending an official investigation into his “conduct” on his last mission. Kakashi had only had just enough self control to stop himself from putting the messenger in the hospital.

As Sakumo started to withdraw into himself more and more each day, Kakashi started trying to comfort the man just as much. One day when this had been going on for months Sakumo started to wonder to himself why Kakashi even bothered with a waste of a man like him. He decided he wanted to know enough to actually ask the man.

“Why do you even bother with me? I don’t doubt you have better things to do than to make sure a disgrace like me gets out of bed every morning.” Sakumo said self-depreciatingly, startling when Kakashi grabbed him by the shoulders to make him look at him.

“There is _nothing_ more important to me than you are! I don’t care about anything else! I would do _anything_ for you, Sakumo!” Kakashi said, nearly hysterical as he vividly remembered the scene of coming home one day to find the bloody remains of his father still impaled upon his own tantō. Sakumo was taken aback by the desperation he saw in Kakashi’s face.

“But, why?” he asked painfully, unable to understand why Kakashi was so dedicated to a waste of flesh like himself.

“Because you’re the best friend I’ve ever had and I don’t want to lose you to yourself or this damned village! I _love_ you Sakumo!” Kakashi shouted, bearing his heart and his true thoughts to his father fully for the first time since he came back in time. His heart ached as he revealed his weakness to the man. He had rarely given his love to anyone and he had _never_ revealed it when he had. This was his first time ever saying those words to anyone including him. He had never even told either of his teams that he loved them even though he had loved them more than was probably healthy.

The ringing silence in the room was broken only by Kakashi’s harsh breathing as he tried to calm his rising panic at the thought of revealing his feelings to anyone. His relationship with Sakumo could probably be placed firmly in the unhealthy category along with any other relationship he let himself get invested in and saying _that_ word to _anyone_ was nearly enough to induce a panic attack when he thought of his past failures. Nearly everyone he had ever allowed himself to love had died prematurely and that did _not_ lead to healthy associations with the word.

To Kakashi, love meant pain, anguish and failure when he couldn’t protect those he cared for. Love meant weakness that he couldn’t afford when he was supposed to be a useful tool in the hands of the village but it was also one he couldn’t avoid when he took on a team of his own. It meant burying your loved ones when you eventually failed to save them from the dangerous life all shinobi led. It meant standing and talking to a cold stone that couldn’t speak back to you for hours on end while you avoided the living in the hopes you wouldn’t form any more attachments.

His thoughts were cut off as Sakumo cupped his face, looking at him like he’d never seen him before. He let Sakumo slide his mask down and gently trace the contours of his bare face with his hands and eyes, thumbs skimming carefully across thin, pale pink lips and high cheekbones. Before he could wonder at the change in Sakumo, his face was brought closer to Sakumo’s slowly until the man’s soft lips met his own in a gentle kiss, making Kakashi freeze for a moment as he registered what was happening. His heartbeat increased almost instantly at the realization.

Hatake Sakumo, his best friend and _father_ even if the man didn’t know the latter was _kissing_ him. His thoughts moved at lightning speed as he tried to figure out what to do in this situation. He refused to hurt Sakumo more than the man was already hurting and if this is what he needed from Kakashi then so be it. He would do _anything_ for Sakumo as long as it didn’t hurt the other people he loved and this wouldn’t hurt any of them so it was acceptable. With that decided he unfroze and returned the kiss fully, resolved to do whatever he could to make Sakumo feel better.

It didn’t matter that this was a version of his father. All that mattered was that Sakumo needed this so Kakashi would oblige him. The kiss turned heated quickly and Kakashi allowed himself to feel instead of thinking, his tongue dancing around Sakumo’s like they were old lovers who knew all the moves of the other intimately. He was only brought back to reality with the clearing of a throat. He and Sakumo faced the person who made the noise simultaneously and realized that the younger Kakashi had caught them in the act. Red faced, Sakumo decided to let the younger Kakashi speak.

“Tousan, I’m glad that you and Kakashi-ojisan are happy together but could you perhaps be happy together in your room?” he asked, his face just as red as his father’s. Kakashi laughed before he could stop himself, using Sakumo as support to hold himself up although Sakumo wasn’t much help once he started laughing as well. They laughed themselves breathless before they took the younger Kakashi’s suggestion and moved themselves to Sakumo’s bedroom, making sure the door was locked behind them just in case. After that it didn’t take long for their clothes to be shed, eager as they were.

Kakashi quickly found himself nude under the larger form of Sakumo, letting the man explore his body thoroughly with his hands and mouth. He allowed himself to express his approval through the sounds that this naturally produced from him. His groans and whines only encouraged Sakumo who eventually wound up taking Kakashi’s hardening flesh into his mouth. Kakashi’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head at the hot, wet suction that suddenly covered his most sensitive organ. It was all he could do not to fist his hands in Sakumo’s beautiful silver hair at the sensation.

“Sakumo!” he groaned, fisting his hands in the sheets at his sides. The man chuckled around Kakashi’s length, making the younger man gasp at the sensation and thrust up into Sakumo’s mouth without thought. Luckily the older man didn’t choke though he did pull his mouth off of Kakashi to shoot him a sharp grin.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked lightly, swirling his tongue around the head of Kakashi’s cock languidly.

“Sage, _yes_!” Kakashi said almost desperately, trying to rationalize this with himself. His father _needed_ this. It was _okay_ if he enjoyed it. He never had to know who Kakashi really was. His father _needed_ him! His thoughts were almost desperate at this point, trying to rationalize just how _much_ he was enjoying what his father was doing to him. It was fine as long as his father needed him. He wasn’t his father right now. He was just Sakumo, a friend and senior Jounin of the Hidden Leaf. He couldn’t think of him as his father during this or he wouldn’t be able to live with himself afterward.

He wasn’t allowed to enjoy something his _father_ was doing to him this much. Sakumo smiled sinfully up at him and Kakashi was so caught off guard by how much it aroused him that he nearly came. Dear Sage, he was _not_ allowed to be attracted to his _father_ but the man was making it fucking _hard_ to push the thought away. He was afraid he might accidentally call him father during the course of the night’s events and he shuddered at how much the thought turned him on. He was peripherally disgusted by how much he enjoyed the thought that it was his _father_ pleasuring him.

He was _not_ supposed to enjoy this! This was _wrong_ and he knew it and somehow he _didn’t care_ as long as his father kept using his tongue _just_ like that.

“Good. Can you be a good boy for me, Kakashi?” Sakumo asked him, mouth still hovering over his throbbing organ and swirling his tongue around the head again lightly.

“ _Yes!_ ” Kakashi nearly sobbed, so close from the physical stimulus, his thoughts, what his father was actually _saying_ and his father’s frankly sinful bedroom voice that he was about to explode as soon as he got any more stimulation. Sakumo’s smile only got sharper.

“Okay, then. I want you to put your hands on the headboard and I want you to _keep_ them there until I say you can move them. That’s not so hard, is it Kakashi?” he asked, his voice mockingly gentle. Kakashi shakily lifted his hands and grasped the bottom of the headboard, barely able to whisper a reply.

“No otousan.” He whispered shakily, not realizing he’d said something wrong until he chanced a glance back down at the older man to see him frozen in place. Only once he reviewed his own words did his stomach drop. _Fuck!_ He had seriously fucked up _already_? What the _hell_ was wrong with him? “S-Sakumo?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper. “Sakumo, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-“ Kakashi said, cutting himself off. How was he supposed to explain this? He had no explanation forthcoming and he had _never_ planned to tell the man the truth about himself.

“What did you call me?” Sakumo asked, his voice a low, dangerous growl. Kakashi wasn’t sure how to answer him without sounding like a complete pervert. On top of that, the sound of Sakumo’s voice just then sent a shot of arousal through him and he wasn’t sure how to deal with that either.

“I-I’m sorry, Sakumo. I…don’t know what I was thinking.” He said carefully, still holding on to the headboard though it was more for something to steady himself than obeying at this point. Unfortunately, it seemed that Sakumo wouldn’t accept his answer. Was he _really_ going to make him say it _again_?

“I asked you what you called me, Kakashi. Answer me.” He commanded, making Kakashi nearly flinch though he _just_ managed not to. His hands tightened on the headboard as he forced himself to answer.

“Otousan.” Kakashi said, his voice little more than a whisper as he waited for the man to condemn him. He didn’t expect the hand that stroked down his face or the praise that followed.

“Good boy. You follow your otousan’s orders well.” Sakumo said, making Kakashi look at him in shock. Had Sakumo figured it out or was he going along with what he figured was Kakashi’s kink? He couldn’t deny that it turned him on even when he knew it shouldn’t. How much had the man guessed? “Now be good and keep your hands where they are.” Sakumo said before Kakashi could decide. The man moved to the side of the bed, grabbing a bottle of something from the bedside table before moving back over to him and gently spreading his legs.

When Sakumo’s mouth descended on him again, he decided he didn’t care if the man found out so long as Sakumo still wanted him. It was all he could do to obey Sakumo as the man started to suck him off again. His mouth fell open, panting in pleasure as the suction around him increased. He couldn’t bring himself to care what else Sakumo was doing until he felt a slick finger prod him and start to carefully slide into him. It was a somewhat uncomfortable feeling but it didn’t really _hurt_ as Sakumo was taking it slow. He tried to force his tensing muscles to relax.

He could do this. It didn’t matter that he had never tried anything _like_ this before. It didn’t matter that he had never even _thought_ about it. All that mattered to him was that his father needed him. He would let his father do anything he wanted to him even if it hurt him. He calmed himself with this mantra, telling himself repeatedly that his father needed him and that this was _okay_ and that as long as he made his father feel good then it didn’t matter how it made him feel. He was here to help Sakumo even if he didn’t know how he’d gotten to the past so that’s what he was going to do.

The uncomfortable feeling started to fade as the pleasure started to overwhelm it and he was soon able to ignore it even as Sakumo moved his finger around inside him, stretching him out slowly. He was less able to ignore the second finger that started to work its way into him. A small hiss was the only sign that he felt the sting of the second finger as it was quickly worked into him. This small pain was nothing compared to what he was used to even if it was in a place he wasn’t used to. He tried to keep his eyes on Sakumo as the man opened him up but he couldn’t help himself.

The pleasure was quickly bringing him to orgasm even with the small amount of pain. He wanted to warn Sakumo, but when he tried all that came out was a whimpered moan as he felt himself peaking.

“Otousan!” he moaned, his eyes rolling back as he came in the man’s mouth, tightening down on the fingers inside him. His climax was prolonged as his father swallowed around him, drinking down his son’s seed and taking Kakashi’s climax impossibly higher both from the sensation and the thought that his father was swallowing his cum. When he finally came down, he found that he was still being coaxed open by his father’s patient fingers and that as he relaxed post-climax it was getting easier for the man to do so. He relaxed into the bed, his hands still gripping the headboard as he waited.

He looked down at his father who was smiling gently at him, his lips red from the act he’d just completed and even more attractive for it. Dear Sage, Kakashi may be going to hell for being attracted to his own father but what a way to go! He could admit if only to himself that his relationship with his father in this time hadn’t been normal in the first place and though he hadn’t actively looked, that didn’t mean his father wasn’t attractive. He just hadn’t acknowledged it until today because he hadn’t needed to. His need to do anything for his father had changed that when Sakumo kissed him.

He had submitted to the man’s desires easily, willing to do whatever it took to keep Sakumo alive and by his side. Even as he felt disgust at himself for it, he allowed his mind to acknowledge that his father was an attractive man and that it was flattering to have his attention. Deeper than that though his need to please his father and be needed by said man was still there but there was also a perverse pleasure that his father was kissing him, touching him and even _pleasuring_ him. He acknowledged that it was wrong but that didn’t mean it didn’t arouse him as well.

He didn’t care if his fixation on his father was unhealthy. None of his relationships has been healthy ones anyway and as long as Sakumo didn’t figure out who he was, he could use this to keep the man by his side. It wasn’t exactly a hardship either considering how good Sakumo was with his mouth and how well he had distracted him from the fingers opening him up. He wondered absently how good having the man inside him would feel and then wondered if it would hurt. He decided that he didn’t care if it did. He had already decided that he would give his father everything even if it hurt.

His musings were interrupted as a third finger slid into him more comfortably than the last two had, easily stretching his now lax muscles and making Sakumo grin at how easily he was opening himself to the man now. He wondered when the man would deem him prepared but he couldn’t really care at the moment. The stretching was no longer uncomfortable or even remotely painful so while it was still an odd sensation, Kakashi didn’t mind it either. He was sure that Sakumo must be getting tired of waiting by now but the man still just continued to stretch him open patiently.

His breath stuttered as Sakumo touched something inside him that made his hips thrust up onto his father’s fingers and his hole tighten around them for a second. Sakumo grinned up at him before removing his fingers. Kakashi whined in the back of his throat before he could stop it at the suddenly empty feeling he had and Sakumo chuckled.

“Don’t worry Kakashi. You won’t be empty for long. Otousan is gonna fill you up so well you’ll never feel empty again.” Sakumo said as he got up on his knees, lubing himself up but never taking his eyes off Kakashi. Kakashi shuddered with lust at his father’s words, his hands tightening momentarily on the headboard. Sakumo moved down, covering Kakashi’s body with his own and guiding his cock to Kakashi’s stretched and slicked up hole. He pushed the head of his cock into Kakashi slowly and Kakashi couldn’t help but hiss at the sting of pain that accompanied it though it faded quickly

Being filled was uncomfortable at first but it certainly rid him of that empty feeling quickly. It took his father only a few minutes to sheathe himself completely inside Kakashi, all the while praising Kakashi for how well he was handling it. He stopped when he was inside, giving a panting Kakashi time to adjust to him. He bent down next to Kakashi’s ear to praise him more.

“Good boy, Kakashi. You’re doing well. You fit around your otousan’s cock _so_ nicely.” Sakumo said, his voice laden with arousal. He felt Kakashi momentarily tighten around him and his cock twitch between them with his praise. As the uncomfortable feeling faded, it left him merely feeling wonderfully full. He allowed himself a few moments to revel in the feeling of being filled by his father’s thick cock before he spoke.

“Otousan, you can move if you want. I feel so _good_ being filled by your thick cock. I want you to feel good too.” He said, wrapping his legs around his father’s waist and experimentally tightening his muscles around the hard organ invading him. Sakumo’s hips rocked forward on instinct, leaving Kakashi breathless for a moment before the man above him started to move. He withdrew slowly, drawing backward before he rocked forward again just as slowly, trying to be careful not to hurt the man under him. Kakashi whined at the slow pace.

“Otousan, _faster_!” he demanded, eager to speed things up from the teasing pace Sakumo had set. The man lifted his head to look at Kakashi and all he could see was impatience as he kept his pace. He chuckled before obliging, drawing himself out slowly again and then snapping his hips forward. He saw shock fill Kakashi’s pretty face for a second before it was replaced by bliss. Smirking, he quickly withdrew and snapped his hips forward again, loving the gasp of pleasure it drew from the man under him. He used this to set the pace, drawing pleased sounds from the body under him.

The sounds of slapping flesh, Kakashi’s pleased gasps and moans and his own harsh breathing soon filled the air around them as he continuously drove into the slim man below him. It amazed and aroused Sakumo to see the man come undone so easily on his cock. It amazed him even more that the man had opened himself to Sakumo in this way. He had gotten the impression the man had never done this before and he was honored and aroused to be the first to take the pretty man below him. He never thought he would meet someone as devoted to him as this man seemed to be.

The man had stood by his side from the day he appeared in his life, always quick to do anything he even vaguely hinted at wanting done and always, _always_ composed. To see his pretty face now contorted in pleasure as he took Sakumo’s cock was incredibly sexy, especially seeing as he had never gotten to see it before this night in the first place. The man was a master at eating quickly enough that even he had never gotten to see under the mask until tonight. He had gotten undeniably close to the man even before this but this brought their relationship to a new level of intimacy.

Even if he ever _had_ thought of letting the man leave before this, he certainly would never let him go after this performance. While it was true that they both had their issues, that didn’t matter as they matched each other very well at the end of the day. If he would have thought about it before this, he would have felt that it was inevitable that they would end up together like this. They already slept in one another’s beds. This was a natural step in the progression of their relationship. He shook himself free of these thoughts to concentrate on the man underneath him.

He increased the force of his thrusts as he leaned forward to change his angle, leaving the man under him breathless with pleasure as the head of his cock found the man’s prostate with nearly every thrust at this angle. When he finally got his breath back his cries only got louder so Sakumo bent down to muffle Kakashi’s pleasured cries with his mouth. He dominated Kakashi’s pretty mouth with a demanding kiss that the man under him could barely pay attention to with all of the pleasure currently assaulting his senses. It seemed that he was barely holding himself together.

Sakumo smirked; he couldn’t have that. He wanted the man to let himself completely go so he was going to have to make it even better. That thought in mind, he lifted a hand from Kakashi’s side and carefully reached between them, squeezing Kakashi’s hard, leaking cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Kakashi didn’t last much longer with the extra stimulation provided. Sakumo watched avidly, still thrusting as Kakashi came undone underneath him.

“Otousan!” the man cried out, throwing his head back as he came and shot his load all over himself. Sakumo was surprised by how much being called father by Kakashi aroused him. It was to the point that it was a complete surprise that he came even with Kakashi becoming impossibly tight around him with his orgasm. He thrust hard a few more times as he spent his load, trying to prolong Kakashi’s orgasm until he finally pumped himself dry in the tight hole. They both came to a stop, heads spinning from the intense and nearly simultaneous orgasms and breathing heavily.

He didn’t want to pull out of the man who was still so tight around him but he didn’t know if or when the man would be up for another round so he carefully withdrew himself, collapsing to the side of the pretty, fucked out man on his bed.

“It’s okay for you to let go now Kakashi.” Sakumo said, motioning lazily toward his still tight grip on the headboard. Kakashi let go of the headboard carefully, dropping his arms to his sides to let them rest. “Good boy. You did well for your otousan.” Sakumo praised, running his hand gently through the lazing man’s silver hair. When Kakashi finally got his breathing back under control, he was too nervous to look over at Sakumo at first. Did the man figure out his circumstances or did he just play along with Kakashi’s “fantasy”? Did Sakumo think he was weird now?

Would he ever want to do that again? Kakashi sure as hell did and he wasn’t sure what that said about him as a person. Probably that he was an irredeemable pervert seeing as he had absolutely loved being fucked by his own father. Dear Sage he was going to hell. Glancing over at the man beside him, he decided that if Sakumo didn’t mind how fucking weird it was that he called him father in bed then Kakashi wasn’t going to complain about taking the long way there. The _very_ long way, mind, because he wanted to stay with Sakumo for a long, _long_ time yet.

He yawned as the day, the late hour and the fantastic sex he just had caught up with him and he started to doze, unable to help himself. Before he drifted off completely, he felt Sakumo’s muscled arms move around him to turn him on his side and pull his back to the man’s strong chest. He fell asleep easily in that position despite being unused to being held, comfortable in the man’s arms surrounded by his warmth and their mingled scent. Sakumo nuzzled Kakashi as he fell asleep and reveled in the scent of their entwined essences.

He eventually allowed himself to doze as well, feeling far better than he had in months. He hadn’t felt this alive since before that disastrous mission and his public shame. He would have to thank Kakashi for making him feel something other than that horrible sense of shame again. He figured he could do just that in the morning, finally drifting off to sleep and tightening his arms slightly around the man held within them as if to keep him from disappearing in the night. Little Kakashi meanwhile was trying to force himself to sleep, his face flaming red.

He couldn’t stop himself from overhearing some of the louder aspects of his father and Kakashi-ojisan’s…coupling and he had never been more embarrassed in his life. Kakashi-ojisan was loud and he certainly liked some weird things but Kakashi was going to avoid thinking about that for the sake of his sanity. He willed his blush to go away as he tried to force himself to sleep and simultaneously not think about the things he had heard that night. He didn’t need any details of his father’s sex life and he most certainly didn’t want them.

He could only hope that what had happened tonight and his father’s relationship or whatever it was with Kakashi-ojisan made his father a little happier than he had been these last few months. He and Kakashi-ojisan had tried to be there for his father but Sakumo hadn’t laughed in a lot longer than Kakashi had realized when his father started to laugh in the living room so he was at least somewhat hopeful. It would be nice to hear his father laugh more often. It was with this last comforting thought that he finally drifted to sleep, smiling for the first time in a long while.

\----------

“Wow. I was _not_ expecting _that_ when I suggested we check up on Kakashi.” Rin said, her nose bleeding profusely from where she was previously looking down at Kakashi from the Pure Land.

“No shit.” Obito choked out, his face flaming red and his nose bleeding as well.

“Do you suppose we should have stopped watching after they started getting undressed?” Rin asked, smirking over at Obito. Obito tried for a casual shrug but it was stiff and stilted.

“It doesn’t matter now. I’m pretty sure everyone in the Pure Land could be considered perverts anyway with how many times the ones we’ve met have _accidentally_ caught their charges in the shower or having sex.” He said, his words less choked now that they were no longer watching Kakashi. Rin giggled beside him.

“I was right though, about Kakashi’s face. He’s _really_ pretty.” She said admiringly and Obito nodded in agreement before he could stop himself. He saw Rin smirk at him and flushed again.

“He’s not _that_ great.” Obito said, trying to make up for his nod of agreement.

“So you’re telling me your jaw _didn’t_ drop in amazement when Sakumo pulled down his mask then?” she asked innocently and he shook his head furiously.

“No! I was just…surprised that he didn’t have something weird hidden under there or something! I thought he had to have _some_ reason for hiding his face!” Obito defended himself, unwilling to admit anything.

“Sure. Okay. I’m sure I was just imagining how transfixed on his face you were when he reached orgasm both times.” She said slyly and Obito’s face flushed again even as he rushed to cover it with his hands. The sudden gush of blood from between his hands didn’t escape her notice.

“Shut up, shut up, shut _up_!” he howled behind his hands, still gushing blood like a waterfall. She shook her head and smiled. He was so far in denial about his attraction to Kakashi that it was honestly hilarious to tease him about it. She didn’t understand why he bothered. They were both in the Pure Land. It’s not like they could really interact with the living even if they wanted to and hopefully it would be quite awhile before they saw Kakashi here with them. If anyone deserved to live a long, happy life it was him. It was just unfortunate that they couldn’t be by his side living it with him.

“Alright Obito; I’ll stop now.” She assured him though amusement colored her tone. It apparently took awhile for Obito to stop imagining the image she brought to mind because it took a little while to stop his nosebleed. Once he was sure it was done, he turned to Rin.

“So, want to go see what sensei and Kushina-nee are doing?” he asked, trying to ignore the previous subject. She smiled, willing to let the subject change.

“Well, considering what we walked in on last time we should at least knock this time but sure.” She said brightly, causing Obito to flush again.

“Good point. I don’t _ever_ want to see anything like that again!” he complained as they walked away into the Pure Land toward the part Minato and Kushina inhabited. They could always check on Kakashi again later. If anyone deserved the peace they currently had it was _that_ man and Sage help anyone who tried to disrupt that once they got to the afterlife because neither she, Obito, Minato-sensei or Kushina-nee would stand for their bullshit. Regardless, she felt that Kakashi would be alright for now. He would be _okay_ and that was all that really mattered in the end.


End file.
